birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sky's Excellent OC Quiz
Sky's Excellent OC Quiz is a two-part meme made by SkyHighHero. Episode 1 1. Are you all ready to be put through Hell? 2. Regardless, the quiz goes forward! All of the OCs now have heat vision!! 3. 8 and 4 are alone at 4's house at night. Is it; Fun? Sexy? Boring? Horror Movie? 4. 10 finds out that 5 is in charge of a massive evil organization bend on world domination with 6 and 2 as his/her subordinates. 10 creates his/her own good organization with 1 and 3 to combat 5's!! Who wins, how, and why the hell is 9 eating a shoe?! 5. 9 just punched a Llama!!! Why would he/she do such a thing?! 6. 2 was hit by a train, but 8 manages to keep him/her alive by turning 2 into a cyborg!! Does 2 thank 8, curse 8 for turning him/her into a freak, or go on a massive rampage throughout China? 7. Strip Poker! But instead of poker it's a trivia quiz!! Who gets naked first!? 8. 3 and 9 just had wild sex. Any comments from either one? 9. 1 has met his/her evil/good Negaverse self! Does a massive battle erupt? 10. 7, 9, 2, and 5 are in the same scenario as the L4D Survivors in the finale of "The Sacrifice". One of them must die a painful death by zombies so the others may live on. Who is the big hero? 11. Gender Swap!! 12. 5 now runs a daycare. How does that go? 13. 1 grew an afro. What do 3 and 4 have to say about it? 14. What is the most expensive thing that 6 owns? 15. 9 starts screaming "OBJECTION!!!" every time he/she opens his/her mouth, how do 10 and 3 solve this problem? 16. 7 just K.O'ed The Incredible Hulk!! 3's reaction? 17. 3 just found pictures or him/her naked on Google Images. Who is responsible and what does 3 do in revenge? 18. 9 and 6 now have Genital Herpes. Who's to blame? 19. A massive gorilla that has mastered 20 different martial arts challenges the OC's to battle!! Who ultimately defeats the bastard?! 20. 10 just won the lottery! How does he/she blow all the money? 21. 5 and 2 are fighting each other in a boxing match!! Who wins? 22. The World is Ending!! What will each OC do for their last 24 hours alive?! 23. 9 becomes a superhero!! His/her powers and crimefighting name? 24. 8 is now a Super Smash Bros. Brawl playable character. His/her Final Smash? 25. Everyone but 5 gets jacked up on tiger blood. Is 5 able to keep them under control? 26. 1 pressed the Big Red Button. 27. Would 7 rather have sex with 1 or 9? 28. 10 was caught by the Smoker!! Does 4,6, or 1 save him/her? 29. An "Anti-Clothing Ray" has hit all the OCs, and their clothes disintegrate!! What happens? 30. 4 finds 10 and 8 making out in a public restroom, but they don't notice 4. Does 4 keep quiet or post a video of it on the Internet? 31. 6 is an enemy Spy (Team Fortress 2)!!! Only 1 knows this, but everyone else thinks he/she is the Spy!! How does 1 convince everyone that "6" is really a backstabbing Frenchman? 32. 7 and 1 are the last two people in existence, do they kill each other or attempt to repopulate the planet? 33. A meteor is going to hit 2,4, or 10, who gets smashed? 34. 2 and 8 are locked in a room, roaring drunk. One hour later, they are still inside, so he/she goes to let them out, what does 3 see when the door is opened? 35. Alien Invasion!!! Does 6 stand and fight, or run like a bitch?! 36. Everyone but 7 begins to sing, and a musical starts, but the singing is terrible! Does 7 retain his/her sanity by the show's end? 37. 1,5,3, and 10 go on a road trip, but their car is stolen before they reach the destination? How do they convince a passing truck driver to let them hitchhike with him? 38. 10 is having a child! Who is the father/mother? 39. Your OC's have found your safehouse and are preparing an assault as revenge for forcing them to participate in this quiz!! How do YOU ready yourself for this invasion?! 40. 10 and 4 team up to write a manga/comic! What is the manga/comic called and what is about?! (Note: If these characters are from a manga/comic/etc, come up with something new.) 41. 1,2,3,4, and 5 VS. 6,7,8,9,and 10. Which side wins?! 42. 7 has converted to the Church of the Flying Spaghetti Monster! How do 6 and 3 try to convince 7 that this is a terrible idea? 43. 8 finds out that everything he/she knows is wrong. 8's reaction? 44. Is 3 the type of person who would use Old Spice Deodorant? 45. The gorilla from Question #19 is back for revenge!! Does the OC that beat him take him down once more, or do they make peace and have a tea party? 46. What kind of strange, exotic pets would each OC like to have? (Real animals please.) 47. 5 found out that he/she can't die. What is the first thing that 5 does after this realization? 48. 2 and 6 swapped bodies. What kind of shenanigans ensue? 49. 1 starts hitting on 7. Does 7 enjoy it or is 7 really freaked out? And why are 10 and 9 streaking on a football field during a game?! 50. Ding-Dong!! Quiz is over!! Any final comments from our contestants!? Episode 2 1. Are you ready to get mindfucked to death? AGAIN!?!??! 2. 6 launches a preemptive strike against 2!!! What do 6's forces consist of, and can 2 muster a force to counter it?! 3. What would 10 and 3's genetic lovechild look like? 4. 7 has been elected President! How does he/she start his/her inauguration speech? 5. By the power of Grayskull!!! WHICH OC HAS THE POWER?!?! 6. 1 and 10 just had sex. Any comments from them about it? 7. 8 has been reduced to a voice in the back of 5's head. What does 8 urge him/her to do? 8. If 10 could team up with any single superhero, who would it be? 9. 1, 3, 6, 8, and 10 have formed a supervillain team to defeat 2! How well does 2 fare against them!? 10. 2, 4, 5, 7, and 8 have all been gender swapped? What antics ensure? 11. 9 was bitten by a radioactive dentist. What happens to him/her? 12. 3, 10, and 1 all wake up naked in the same bed with a nasty hangover. Any comments? 13. Endurance Round! 5 versus ten-thousand Deathdroids. How many is he/she able to defeat? 14. The OCs gain godlike power! And with great power comes great responsibility. Are the OCs responsible with their powers, or do they abuse the shit out of them? 15. The world is ending! which OCs try to do something meaningful during their last days, and which ones just go wild. 16. The martial arts gorilla from the first quiz is back! Can 3 defeat him? 17. 10 and 9 wrecked 3's house. What does 3 do to get revenge? 18. Death match! 6 and 7 vs. 1 and 4. Who comes out on top? 19. 5 finds out that 2 is a Communist Superspy Nazi Velociraptor. What happens next? 20. 4 and 8 have become superheroes! What are the names of their alter-egos, and how does this stint go? 21. If 7 wrote a book, what would it be about, and what genre would it be? 22. 8 catches 5 and 10 having sex! Does he/she leave them alone, or join in? 23. 9 has a terrible secret that 1 stumbles upon. What is it, and to what lengths will 9 go to silence 1? 24. Almost done! Did the OCs enjoy this little quiz? 25. Last one. Not a question, but a request; Tag someone! Category:Memes